


Unconditional

by Wildefire86



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Loneliness, New Addition, reads like a warm hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: The arrival of a new addition leaves Sonic questioning if he ever really belonged at all...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Sonic Movie fic, so be patient with me :-P. I just wanted to kind of play around with their different tones and personalities and see what happened, so it's nothing fancy but hopefully it leaves a smile on your face!
> 
> Huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix for beta reading this and all my other works. She's got a great Cursed Child fic btw, so check it out if you're interested in that world! :-)
> 
> Enjoy <3

# Unconditional

Tow Wachowski opened the back door of his newish Tacoma and unzipped a large black gym bag, all of which would have been perfectly normal if not for the spikey blue space alien in the front seat. Tom motioned toward the open bag. “Now remember, Sonic, this is just like before, except... this time you don’t talk at all. Okay?”

“Roger that, Donut Lord!” the teenage hedgehog agreed as he stepped into the bag and lay down. “I’ll be as silent as a… um… what’s silent? A turtle? Wait… no… they definitely hiss….”

“Obviously not you,” Tom muttered under his breath, equal parts amused and concerned as he zipped up the duffle. He hefted the strap onto his shoulder and slammed the truck door shut before crossing the parking lot and moving toward the front of the hospital. “Okay, here we go. This isn’t Green Hills, so--”

“I got it, already. Could you just hurry? It still smells _TERRIBLE_ in here! Ever hear of Febreeze?”

“Shh!”

“Okay! Okay!!”

Tom nodded to the information desk attendant in the main lobby and quickly moved to the elevators. He swung the bag over his other arm as the doors opened, sagging slightly under the weight. “You’re getting heavy, pal. I think it’s time to cut back on the chili dogs.”

“What?? How dare you! Maybe you’re just getting old--”

“Hey!” Tom exclaimed cheerfully as an elderly woman joined them in the elevator.

“Don’t “hey” me! You’re the one who said I was getting fat!”

Tom shook the bag slightly, a wide apologetic grin across his face as he nodded to the woman. “Toys these days! They can really make ‘em say anything!”

The woman eyed him suspiciously and moved to the far corner of the tiny space, eyes flicking back to the door nervously. Finally, a chime announced their arrival, and Tom darted off and to the double doors that separated them from Maddie. 

Inside the artificial darkness of his gym bag cocoon, Sonic the Hedgehog swallowed the butterflies threatening to burst from his throat and was… markedly silent. Truthfully, he was terrified. The past two years of his life had been so good. _So good_. 

Too good.

He’d been welcomed into the Wachowski home, had a bed that was actually above ground and didn’t smell of mildew and dirt. He had things that weren’t just permanently borrowed. He had Tom and Maddie, and actual movie nights where he sat between them on the couch, the almighty holder of the popcorn bowl… not the strange uninvited lurker peeking through windows. 

He had shoes whose soles still had tread. He had a community that knew of his existence and protected it. Protected him. Just like he had them. 

He had a community. A home. A family. 

But... that was changing. 

This could be it. His last few moments of real happiness. They didn’t have to keep him. They didn’t owe him anything, and they’d already given him so much. More than he’d ever hoped to have. Maybe it would be enough for him to survive on when he was on his own again. Absentmindedly, he wondered if his old little burrow was still there…

Abruptly he felt pressure against his back as the bag he was curled in made contact with some stable surface.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked urgently, unzipping the bag and peeking down into bright green eyes that blinked painfully in the sudden light. “I don’t think you’ve ever been quiet this long. Not even in your sleep. I thought you suffocated.”

Sonic gulped and offered a weak smile and a shrug before sitting up. His eyes quickly sought the other most important person in his life. 

She was watching him, a soft look on her face. Like the one she sometimes gave him when he’d wake from nightmares in the middle of the night. His eyes flickered down to the bundle of blankets in her arms and back to Tom who motioned at him to follow him to her bedside. 

With a last glance to the door to make sure they were alone, Sonic walked at Tom’s side to the wide hospital bed where Maddie sat propped up against pillows and covered by a couple of soft yellow cotton blankets. 

Sonic was so nervous. He had no idea what to do. Did he say congratulations and let them know he would always look out for them and then… leave? Did he wait for permission to do something? Did he--

“Come here,” Maddie said, patting the space next to her on the bed. Sonic glanced up at Tom, who smiled at him and gave him an encouraging nod. Carefully, he pulled himself up and on to the blankets. Maddie held her free arm out, and he hesitantly twisted around so that she held him against her. 

And finally, he peered his head over, just enough to see a tiny little button nose peeking from a blue and pink striped blanket. Tiny. So tiny. Unexpectedly tiny. Sonic tilted his head and tried to look a little closer. Pink tinged chubby cheeks, eyes squished shut in peaceful slumber, and a mess of dark hair. Delicate little fingers curled around the edge of the blanket, and Sonic found himself reaching out without thinking to touch them gently. Reflexively, those tiny fingers gripped his finger, and Sonic grinned widely. They were strong. 

“We named her Cora.”

Sonic glanced up at Tom. “Cora?”

“It wasn’t my first choice--”

“It was my grandmother’s name, and she practically raised me,” Maddie said, giving her husband a chiding look. She moved her head slightly so she could catch Sonic’s eyes. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Hold her? Me?” Sonic’s eyes were wide with shock. 

“Yes, you! Here,” Maddie said, moving her arm from Sonic’s shoulders and shifting the blanketed bundle in her arm. “She’s pretty secure in here. Just make sure you’re supporting her head, just like this....” Maggie carefully laid the baby in Sonic’s arms, adjusting his hold just a little. “There! Perfect!” she said, sitting back and beaming at the two. “So what do you think of your baby sister?”

Sonic was already frozen, absolutely petrified that any move he made would inadvertently endanger this new little person he could already feel himself beginning to adore, but when Maddie said those words….

“Sister?”

“Of course,” Tom said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed by Sonic’s feet and smiling up at his wife. “We know that it’s not official as far as paperwork goes since… well, it can’t be, not right now anyway. And obviously we’re not your biological parents, but… we hope you know that you’re a... son to us. You’re part of our family.”

Maddie leaned over and kissed the soft blue fur atop his head. “You’re ours for life, kid.”

And just like that, Sonic felt all the worry and the fear leave him so quickly and suddenly the relief of it was breathtaking. He stared down at the baby in his arms and smiled through tears that were rapidly filling his eyes. His sister. He looked up at Maddie and then Tom, sniffling slightly. His parents. 

His family. 

He was a part of them, just as they were him. Even if he was separated from them, he would always feel their unconditional love wrapped around him like a security blanket, leaving him warm and safe and secure. 

And never alone. 

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Sonic boy and his family. <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have a spare moment, I'd love to hear what you think! :-) Your kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. mean the world to me, fuel me, and keep me writing!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 or Tumblr @nottheweirdest for fanfiction updates. :-) Always feel free to just say hi, too! I really enjoying chatting with you all!


End file.
